


It Wasn't Me

by PopsicleOfDeath



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsicleOfDeath/pseuds/PopsicleOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just like the song. Tucker fucks up and asks Church for advice, and doesn't like the answer he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Me

**Author's Note:**

> My friend played this song one time and I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

Tucker knocked hurriedly on Church's door, calling in "Open the fucking door, I know you're in there!"

Moments later the door indeed opened to reveal Church who stared at him with his perpetual face of annoyance. "What do you want? I was quite enjoying my day of not having to deal with your shit"

"You've gotta help me. It's Wash"

"What about him?"

"He may have caught me with Kai."

Church laughed at that, "You mean Grif's sister and literally the girl next door?"

"Fuck you, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Just say it wasn't you"

"I don't think you are understanding this situation. I forgot that I gave him a key to my apartment and he walk in and literally caught us banging on the bathroom floor" Tucker was getting frantic. Wash was pretty naive sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. 

Church sighed, "Why the hell did you give him a key? Whatever, just stick to it, tell her it wasn't you. Be convincing, tell him you'd never do a thing like that and he'll buy it"

"When I say he say everything, I mean everything. He caught us on the counter"

"It wasn't you"

"And he caught us banging on the couch"

"Still wasn't you"

"We even fooled around in the shower!"

"What are you by getting about this, it wasn't you"

"He caught me on camera!" Tucker couldn't seem to get it through Church's head how fucked over he really was. 

"And I'm saying that wasn't you"

"He even the marks on my shoulder that can prove it"

"Doesn't mean it was you"

"He saw the whole thing, he stayed until it was over"

"Seriously, just spin your words right and make him forget about everything that happened, show him all the ways that it wasn't you."

"No, but picture this-"

"I really don't think I want to picture anything involving you naked. I'm telling you, just say it wasn't you"

"Seriously Church, you're a fucking idiot. I'm just gonna tell him I'm an idiot and I fucked up and beg for forgiveness"

"Yeah, like that will work. I don't know why you asked for my advice if your weren't gonna listen to me" Church rolled his eyes and closed the door. 

Tucker sighed before going back to face Wash, who he hoped was still back at his apartment where he was when Tucker ran out on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: It Wasn't Me-Shaggy


End file.
